In the field of spinal therapy, it is well known that serious loss of motion, painful contractures and stiffness may occur. Further, it is also well known rehabilitation is difficult in that the normal collagen formation cannot occur and disorganized scar results which further impedes the healing process recovery.
Various devices have been developed by which spinal portion of the human body can be exercised for rehabilitative purposes. These devices have also been utilized in other, but related, exercise of the body to strengthen muscle tone, etc., even when there has been no operation. Typical of the devices developed for this field are those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,190,195 M. Schmidt Jul 4, 1916 1,628,369 M. R. McBurney May 10, 1927 1,830,071 W. T. Patton Nov 3, 1931 2,002,349 E. F. Lundeen May 21, 1935 2,104,745 H. H. Howell, et al. Jan 11, 1938 2,152,431 S. H. Jensen Mar 28, 1939 2,179,595 J. V. McManis Nov 14, 1939 2,598,204 R. E. Allen May 27, 1952 2,749,911 L. Griffin Jun 12, 1956 2,865,367 D. L. Sorenson Dec 23, 1958 2,931,354 J. W. Sellner Apr 5, 1960 3,241,828 R. T. Adolphson, et al. Mar 22, 1966 3,315,666 J. W. Sellner Apr 25, 1967 3,450,132 C. A. Ragon, et al. Jun 17, 1969 3,623,480 R. F. Chisholm Nov 30, 1971 3,640,272 J. L. Hussey Feb 8, 1972 3,674,017 H. Stefani, Jr. Jul 4, 1972 3,741,200 H. Morin Jun 26, 1973 4,144,880 E. R. Daniels Mar 20, 1979 4,379,450 P. O. Sjolinder Apr 12, 1983 4,419,989 T. E. Herbold Dec 13, 1983 4,445,504 F. H. Barge May 1, 1984 4,531,730 R. Chenera Jul 30, 1985 4,649,905 J. E. Barnes Mar 17, 1987 4,655,200 A. C. Knight Apr 7, 1987 4,691,694 R. L. Boyd, et al. Sep 8, 1987 4,723,537 A. E. Parker, Jr. Feb 9, 1988 4,724,828 J. E. Barnes, et al. Feb 16, 1988 4,798,197 R. H. Nippoldt, et al. Jan 17, 1989 4,817,940 B. F. Shaw, et al. Apr 4, 1989 4,827,913 A. E. Parker May 9, 1989 4,834,072 L. M. Goodman May 30, 1989 4,869,494 T. E. Lambert, Sr. Sep 26, 1989 4,888,581 J. K. Guscott Dec 19, 1989 4,890,092 V. A. Grimm Dec 26, 1989 4,900,014 A. H. DeGraff Feb 13, 1990 4,953,541 A. E. Parker, Jr. Sep 4, 1990 4,957,286 C. A. Persons, II, et al. Sep 18, 1990 4,960,111 L. A. Steffensmeier Oct 2, 1990 5,014,688 D. Fast May 14, 1991 5,023,967 R. Ferrand Jun 18, 1991 5,044,359 O. C. Reinert Sep 3, 1991 5,054,774 A. W. Belsito Oct 8, 1991 5,098,089 J. J. Harrington, et al. Mar 24, 1992 5,099,828 C. H. Duke Mar 31, 1992 5,107,822 K. Ohashi Apr 28, 1992 5,123,916 G. E. Riddle, et al. Jun 23, 1992 5,138,729 R. Ferrand Aug 18, 1992 5,158,568 G. E. Riddle, et al. Oct 27, 1992 5,171,260 W. A. McIlwain Dec 15, 1992 5,258,019 G. E. Riddle, et al. Nov 2, 1993 ______________________________________
Each of these devices was disclosed in the prosecution of one or more of the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/843,805 filed Feb. 28, 1992; 08/009,788 filed Jan. 27, 1993; and 07/640,945, filed on Jan. 14, 1991, which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,916 issued Jun. 23, 1992, or in the prosecution of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/693,674 filed Apr. 30, 1991 which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,568; and 07/902,084 filed Jun. 22, 1992 which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,019. The device of the present invention and the devices disclosed in these five patent applications, three of which have issued and the other two of which have been allowed and are due to issue, were invented by at least one common inventor. In the background art statements and in the prosecution of each of the previously filed patent applications, the above-referenced prior art has been distinguished. The discussions of the prior art and the subject matter disclosed in each of these prior applications are incorporated herein by reference.
With respect to the present application, those devices of interest include those devices previously disclosed by the present inventors and those devices disclosed by Daniels U.S. Pat. No. (4,144,880) and Knight U.S. Pat. No. (4,655,200). In the '880 device, a motor is used to rotate a disc-shaped plate, to which one end of a drive shaft is eccentrically and pivotally secured. The other end of the drive shaft is connected to one end of a connecting rod. As the motor is operated, the drive shaft is motivated back and forth in a substantially horizontal direction such that the connecting rod oscillates through a specific angle, the connecting rod being pivotally connected proximate its center to the frame. This oscillation in turn causes the upper platform frame 18 to oscillate via the long connecting rod 70 and the lower platform frame 34 is oscillated via the crank arm 64.
The '200 device incorporates a jack including a screw-type actuator driven by a motor to simultaneously raise and lower a pair of bell cranks, thus simultaneously raising and lowering both ends of the therapy table.
Neither of these devices, however, disclose the use of a single drive motor to simultaneously oscillate at least two support surfaces, while allowing the independent variation of the degree of motion of each of the support surfaces. Further, these devices do not disclose the use of such a device for the passive therapy of the muscle groups especially surrounding the lumbar spine for postoperative and other rehabilitative therapy.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for passively exercising the muscle groups especially surrounding the lumbar spine for postoperative and other rehabilitative therapy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means whereby at least two support surfaces may be oscillated simultaneously and at equal rates, while the degree of oscillation of each being independently selectable.